


Wont ya cha cha for me

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Dance Off, Dancing, Grinding, Help, Im a slut for dance fics, Lance and Shiro dancing, M/M, clubs, friendly "rivalry"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Lance and Shiro are both headliners at the same dance competition, So when he hears that Shiro's making a surprise visit to a nearby club he's not missing out. It's not every night that people as busy as them get to meet up and act on the promise of a dance off they'd challenged eachother too.





	

When Lance had walked into the club that night he had thought the night would be a dud. He was thinking only a couple people there, no drinks, and mediocre music, but boy was he wrong. With the upcoming dance competition nearby the club was full and now he was excited. Especially since being a headliner promised him free drinks, which he was all for. 

He walked through the crowd greeting excited faces of fans with pictures and hugs. He wasn't too popular anywhere else, but this, this was his territory. He rocked the stage showing anyone who dared challenge him who was the better dancer. He didn't hold back. Especially when it came to the notorious Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short.

Shiro was also a headliner and the competition and Lance hoped to god he was here tonight. It had been the main reason he came. He and Shiro had met here and there, but this was a weekend they were here on the same days. It excited Lance. Last time they had met had been the tail end of a show and they’d only gotten through some playful teasing and solid promises of a dance off. It was something he looked forward too.

So now he was left to scour the crowd and hopefully see Shiro's face. It was probably extremely obvious he was looking for someone, because at some point someone had snuck up behind him.

“Looking for someone?” the person chuckled deeply.

Lance spun in his spot and came face to face with the man of the hour. Shiro

“Ahhh~ hello Shiro. I was hoping to find you here.” he hummed moving closer to him. “I think we have a couple things to settle.” he teased 

Shiro chuckled “We definitely do, I was thinking though. Would you like to dance a bit. Maybe a warm-up.” Shiro’s hands moved to his hips. 

“Definitely.” he smirked moving his body to the beat.

Shiro followed and so started the game of cat and mouse. Lance would moved and Shiro would immediately follow. He knew he had to keep up with Lance to keep his interest, and he was doing one hell of a job. His body easily rolled and swayed with Lance's and after a while of teasing whispers and taunts Lance smirked.

“Oh we are definitely doing this tonight.” he tugged Shiro's hand towards the DJ. He let Shiro’s hand go and went up to talk to the girl in charge. She nodded enthusiastically and left the station real quick with the music still playing. 

“What did you ask her?” Shiro smirked 

“You'll see.”he hummed mischievously

The woman came back and nodded “I'll announce it after these songs. You two should stretch.” she yelled over the music.

“You did not.” Shiro laughed as Lance smirked

“I so did. Pick a piece of choreography you've been working on. I already told her my song. I thought that along with having a competition of our own we can give our fans a sneak peek at what's to come.” he began to stretch

“I'm just glad they let us." Lance continued "It’s probably cause a lot of people here came because of the competition.” He chuckled as Shiro stretched with him before telling the girl his choice. 

After a couple of moments the music faded away and the staff cleared an area fit for dancing. After explaining the situation the crowed cheered enthusiastically.

“So who’s first?” the girl looked at them and Lance smirked 

“I'm sure Shiro might need a bit of time to perfect his routine. Ill go.” he snickered and the girl nodded.

Lance got into his starting stance and as soon as the music played his body was moving.

~~~~

As soon as Lance’s body began to move Shiro’s eyes were on him. It was common knowledge that they had some sexual tension between them, but they’d never really had time to act on it. Tonight though, tonight was the perfect night. 

Lance's hips swayed and his routine was seductive and cheeky at the same time. Definitely Lance’s work. What drove the crowd crazy only made Shiro more excited..

_ “Rappers in they feelings 'cause they feelin' me” _

 

Shiro could almost feel Lance’s smirk as he covered his mouth and lifted his shirt. Shiro though, was more focused on the way Lance thrusted his hips in time with the beat. There were definitely going to be videos up the next day.

 

_ “Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me” _

 

Lance’s eyes were on him the entire time as he licked his middle finger and moved it towards Shiro. That only kindled the fire inside of him. Oh, he was so going to get him back for this. 

Shiro was ready to show Lance that he wasn't the only one who could move. It was on. Two could definitely play at that game and Shiro was going to show him what he was about. As much as he was gawking at Lance right now he was sure Lance would too.

Immediately after Lance finished he smirked “Im impressed.” he hummed “You better watch though cause you could learn a couple things from me.” He smiled when Lance chuckled breathlessly.

He pointed to the DJ and she started his song. He looked at Lance the entire time, in some ways the song really fit the situation they were in. He couldn't help but smirk and tweak the choreography a bit to point or taunt Lance a bit

 

_ “oh damn boy damn _ __   
_ she's right for me _ __   
_ the way you move your body _ _   
_ __ won't you cha cha for me”

 

Shiro couldn't help himself and ended up outlining the silhouette of Lance’s body during the song. He smirked when the other blushed feeling that small burst of satisfaction. He had known it was going to be easy to get him too. Lance was all talk, but it seemed it was easy for him to get Lance all hot and bothered. 

 

_ “won't you cha cha for me _ _   
_ _ cha cha for me” _

 

By the last line Shiro had moved closer to him and held Lance's chin in his fingers. There lips with centimeters apart and Shiro smirked only letting them lightly brush before pulling away. He could hear Lance’s whine even through the cheering crowd.

They separated and after talking to the crowd Shiro was determined the winner just barely beating Lance. When the pictures and autographs died down they found each other. It was a unspoken decision, and both of them wanted to go somewhere a bit more quiet.

“I still can’t believe you won. I demand a rematch.” Lance huffed leaning on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and where would you like me to beat you this time?” he snickered and kissed his head 

“Well if you knew me, you'd know that this time I won't loose. I'll definitely be the winner.” he hummed.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” he chuckled as they both continued talking. Both were having a nice time exchanging techniques and just talking about experiences. Shiro found he could talk easily to Lance and Lance found out that Shiro loved listening. After that I’d been an easy decision to meet up tomorrow after their performances. This would be their first official date.

~~~

The crowd was loud as Lance walked on stage for his set and if he should say so himself he was on fire. He was in the best mood and couldn't be any more excited. He was in front of a crowd of fans, performing live, and had a date today. It could not get better at this point. Lance had just one more thing to do.

“Shiro~ I know you’re out there. Let’s do our rematch right here right now.” he smirked looking out into the crowd.

When Shiro walked up he was laughing “Are you sure you wanna do this now?” he teased playfully.

“Absolutely.”

“Well then..  You’re on.” he jumped on stage.

[Lance's choreography ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvGmcV_V9w4&list=PLMYIjR4POkWRfqaac_8cdkUYavv9hsClq&index=8)

[Shiro's choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqjcMLJS6_o&list=PLMYIjR4POkWRfqaac_8cdkUYavv9hsClq&index=10)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO! So I've had this fic in my head for a LONG time. It's just so hard picking song and choreography! There's so many possibilities I just found myself drowning in so much amazing material! Anyway though, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and hit me up at Laceylance on tumblr if u wanna talk more!


End file.
